


and darling i will be loving you till were 70

by Icantsleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cheating, Divorce, Fluff, Happy Ending, I LOVE PINING GOD DAMN, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Swag, agnst, is that a spoiler?, like so much fucking angst as always, umm idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantsleep/pseuds/Icantsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not like Harry ever meant to break Louis' heart it just happened. Its not like Louis didn't know they were drifting, everyone could see it and he could feel it but he just didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go, not even after Harry told him the other mans name, packed his stuff and let him self out. Louis never wanted to let go and Harry never wanted to break Louis heart. Life has a shitty way of giving you what you never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and darling i will be loving you till were 70

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran, which is the best love song ever written. and idk i was walking my dog and got this idea. I don't really know how this will turn out.   
> IM SORRY FOR TYPOS IM A SHIT EDITOR UGH SORRY FOR THIS THING IN GENERAL.  
> oh, and italics is like flashback things/them together/falling apart

_It all happened so fast.  When Louis used to watch movies about couples getting divorced it was such a long process. A whole year of drifting and fighting and sleeping with other people and maybe they did all those things but it felt like it all happened in one night; that everything came all at once, causing life as they know it to crumble and collapse onto itself. It was as if the drifting never pulled at all until Harry walked threw the door with messy hair and the fighting never happened until he saw the hickeys he knew he never placed on Harry's skin, and the sleeping with other people, well maybe that's what actually did happen slowly. Maybe that was what made everything else feel so fast. Like a dizzy headache that never goes away; like driving down the interstate and constantly having that feeling that you're going to crash and before Louis knew it he figured out he had brain cancer, and his car was being thrown into another car and he ended up in a coma of loneliness. That was it was a coma, like he could pull himself out, his brain was working, telling him what to think, but it wasn't all there and his body just kept on aching. He knew what it was aching for when it was all over. Well, who it was aching for. And when he sat down and let his mind stop going through the routines his mind began to ache for him too. It all happened so fast and he just wasn't prepared for the aching._

* * *

 

"Lou, ya gotta get the fuck up mate. Its been a month. Maybe just sign up for a fucking dating website, and forget it all happened ya?" The sound of his best friends voice rain in his ears and Louis clutched the mug of tea in his hand even tighter as he thought about forget it all.

"Oh, ya hold on let me so sign up for e-fucking-harmony so i can pay some website full of pedophiles to help me forget about the fact that the love of my god damn life fucked someone else then left me alone to wallow about how shitty i am." his voice comes out hoarse and his words are as sassy as they used to be but his face is still blank, and the knuckle around his cup is bright white, the only indication of his anger. 

"Beats fucking around the couch all day, drinking gallons of shitty bargain tea, starring at the telly feeling sorry for yourself in your pajamas, while your ex-husband is having a great time." Louis' head turns quickly to Zayn and his eyebrow furrow so low he has to squint to see the dark skinned man in front of him.

"How would you know that hes having a great time?"

"Well better than you you miserable fuck."

"Shut up Zayn, its been a month i think i deserve time t-"

"Oh wow and i deserve an olympic medal. Get the hell up, you dick!' 

"Zayn, I'm serious just-"

"I'm serious too, you're acting so pathetic!"  and then it became to much all at once. Just like the night it happened it all just soared and Louis blew up. 

" I SAID SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP ZAYN. I'm pretty sure that the last time i checked you never knew how this felt, yeah?"  His eyes narrowed and he set his mug down on the coffee table that him and Harry fucked on the night they found out they'd be able to adopt, preparing to win this, before he lost like he did with Harry. "I think that I'm the one who has to buy cheap bargain tea cause that's all he can fucking afford after half of his god damn whole world picked its self up and left, so ya I'm gonna stare at the fucking telly hating my life because who the fuck wouldn't. I get fucking cheated on, and thrown into a whole new like with people either pitying my every move, or thinking i need to grow up. I am miserable! I have no reason not to be, I'm going to act pathetic, cause that's how i fucking feel right about now. So, pack your fucking self up and you can leave just like he did." His hands were shaking as he sat back down, turned up the telly and sipped his now cold tea. He could almost see the blank expression that was sure to be on Zayn's face. Then he heard foot steps and the door quietly shut. 

There was no apology, not even a 'well fuck mate i guess I'm sorry then you just never really said anything about it' and maybe that was what hurt Louis the most, people just giving up so easily, just walking out without a word. As though they couldn't even begin to help to fix it. If they couldn't then how the fuck could Louis? 

So he found him self laying in the middle of the living room floor, tea spilt on the carpet from knocking it over in a sad rage, and tears streaming down his face. It was really just a regular afternoon for Louis now. 

* * *

_Sometimes he could feel it slipping.  The first time was after a diner party at one of Lily's parents house that looked like it had to much money put into it. the big sparkling chandeliers had made Harry look so gorgeous that night and his jet black tux made him as fuckable as Louis had seen in months, and Luois dint like that he needed a tux to still be fuckable but he didn't like the fact that someone else thought he was fuckable as well more. He was stealing glances at Harry all night, loving the way it he would look back and wink as he sipped his cocktail and mingled. He soon saw Harry talking to a tiny brunette in the corner and he really thought nothing of her tight and sleeveless red dress and ringlets falling down her back. but then he looked over five minutes later and her hand was sliding down his black tie and his was on her waist, and she was laughing. And he was mad but didn't think Harry was trying to be anything but his charming self until he looked back after another five minutes and saw them slipping in to the kitchen area, holding hands with Harry at the lead through the door. "Ya excuse me mate." Louis stopped what ever straight and unforgiving parent that he was speaking to in the middle of a sentence as he handed them his drink and went to see what Harry was doing.  When he go the kitchen it was not what he wanted to see. He wanted them to be get another drink chatting about how much they love there children and what time soccer practice is next week, but he saw her with here back pressed to the counter, Harry whispering in her ear with his hand holding back her curls to do so, and her hand on his ass. "Um, excuse me?"  Louis felt so stupid standing there, hands at his side right behind the island full of various party food watching his husband feel up some twenty-something-gold-digger-mom._

_"Oh shit, Lou" Harry's hands flew away from her and his whole body slid back, his face paling. She stood there confused. "Look Lou, I-"_

_"Yeah, you can just whisper that in_ _her_   _ear as well, cause i definitely don't wanna hear that bullshit excuse."  He turned on his heel and walked threw the doorway in witch he came waved goodbye to the people he talked to, put his cold on and began to walk. It was fucking freezing and his whole entire existence felt like shit and he was so angry.  He saw headlights and heard  a car slow down next to him, and he didn't need to look over his shoulder to know who it was._

_"Louis! Come on, get in the car."_

_"Ya I'd rather not, cause ya know what keeps going through my mind? The thought of you going in_ her." _Harry looked down at the pavement obviously disappointed. "You would have done it too wouldn't you have, probably would have snuck out the back, and texted me that you got a bit sick and would be at home and not to worry. You would have done it wouldn't you have, fucked her if she asked politely?"_

_"No, Lou i-"_

_"DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME HARRY STYLES" His face dropped more if that was possible and Louis couldn'nt see straight from the anger. "What is it Harry am I not fucking good enough?! Cant you just tell me that instead of sneaking around and messing about? Look me in the fucking eye and tell me I'm not worth it anymore, cause this is just to dramatic."_

_"Im not going to say that because its not true."_

_"Then stop making me feel that way,_ Harry."

_"Louis its not like I've ever even cheated on you before."_

_"Oh, yeah and you expect me to believe you after all this? That's a fuck load of shit and you know it."_

_"Lou, is promise okay? You know I can't lie. Especially to you. Just fuck, look I know i fucked up. I got caught up in everything and I was so fucking horny  from seeing you in the tux and i just got fucking caught up I'm so sorry. I'm such a dick. I'm so fucking sorry, Lou."_

_"How am I supposed to know whether or not to forgive you?"_

_"Well do you still love me?"_

_"Yes."Do you?_

_"Yes I do love you."_

_"What does that tell us?"_

_"Well, maybe thats all we really needed as an anwser. Maybe thats enough."_

_And yeah, maybe it was in that moment cause Louis got in the car and they had great makeup sex after they got home, and never really talked about it again. But just because they never spoke of it doesn't mean they forgot. And Louis felt his fingers spread and everything slip between them as he rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling while the alarm clock light illuminated his face.  The last time Harry had told him he loved him was 3 weeks before that night. It took him 3 weeks and an almost break up to tell Louis that he loved him, and Louis thought for the first time that maybe Harry_ was _a good liar because maybe he hasn't loved Louis for a long time, and maybe it really wasn't enough in the long run._


End file.
